Star Ocean: When present meets future
by Black Magician Jasura
Summary: Now that I in Star Ocean, I finally get to do the things I've always want to do, but weird things keep on happing to me, 'As if being sucked into a video game isn't weird. Please read and review. No flames please. Arigato gozaimasu.
1. Prolouge

Star Ocean: when present meets future.

Disclaimer: I do not owner Star Ocean, or any of the characters except for me, and the Chikyu-kiba-ruy sword fighting style. Anyone may use this style; all I ask is that you give me a tiny bit of credit.

Prologue: Just a normal day… 

"Hey Jason, get up or you will be late for collage!" an Older woman yelled as she was about to exit the door.

"Alright," I said as I started to get up off of my bed and start to get dressed Hello, I'm Jason, if you couldn't tell, I'm a 19 year old collage student, that is for now. If you want to know what I look like, well, I'm about 5ft. 10in., and about 220lbs. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about an average build for my size, except that my arms are a bit bigger that expected. Anyways, I started to put on my clothes, which was a black undershirt, a short sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. And then I went to my collage, (I'm going to skip this part, because it has nothing to do with what I am telling you.) And today is the day that my life will be changed, rather forcefully, anyway. Maybe forever.

As soon as I got home, I walked into my room and change into a pair of black shorts and sneaker. I then sat on my couch and started to think about what video game I wanted to play today. As I was thinking about it, one game kept coming up in my mind… Star Ocean. "Ah, what the heck." I said aloud. So I pulled out my game case from under the couch and took Star Ocean out of it and put it in the Ps2. "I guess I'll just star a new game." I said to myself. So I began to play until about 5:00 p.m. when my little brother Eric came in from school and asked if he could play a game. "Well, I just got to Eillcor II, so yeah, go ahead." I said as I got up and decide to walk outside and swing my wooden sword for about a hundred times. I walked to the middle of the yard and began to swing it in a downward motion. After doing that for about 20 minutes, then I began to practice on of my techniques. I held my wooden sword next to my side, I then yelled, "Gekido-chikyu-tsuyoku!" I swung the wooden sword up into a stab. I did this about four more times when Eric came out side a said the I could play again. So I walked back inside, setting my wooden sword next to the door went to my room and began to play Star Ocean again.

After about three hours and five Dr. peppers later, I finally reached the shrine of Kadan when the T.V screen turned black. "Aw man my game froze." I said to myself as I clamed down and began to walk over to the Ps2 so I could reset it when,

"Jason…"

"Who's there?" I asked as I looked around.

"Jason…" It was louder this time and now I knew where it was coming from, the T.V. "This hasn't happened before." I told myself.

"Jason, It's time to fulfill your destiny. You will face many hardships, but you will overcome them with the help of new friends." The voice said.

"Well, this is weird." I said to myself as I was going to turn off the game when some force began to pull me toward the T.V. I tried to fight it, but I blacked out.


	2. Chpater 1: a strange new world

Star Ocean: Present meets future.

**Reminder; I do not own Star Ocean, just the character that I have created and the fighting style I created for him.**

Chapter 1: A strange new world…

(And if you did not know, ' means that the character is thinking that')

When I woke up, I was in a weird bed in an even weirder looking room. It looked like one of those sci-fi movies I used to make fun of. I got out of the bed, I notice something that was different, that I was in my boxers. I quickly looked around the room for my clothes when I found a closet; I found a pair of black jeans and sleeveless black shirt. I put them on, and then put on my socks and shoes. 'Now, where in the hell am I?' I thought to my self as I walked over to the door. 'Well one thing has gone right, these glasses sure do help me se better' I thought as reached up to fix them better on my face when I noticed something else. I wasn't wearing glasses, "What the heck is going on?" I ask allowed as I walked out the door in to a long hallway. I walked down the hallway into another room where six strange devices sat and a women standing against the wall. I walked over to her and asked, "Excuse me, but where am I?"

She looked at me with a confuse look and replied. "You're in the transporter room of the grand resort hotel. These transporters take you to the lobby."

'Grand resort hotel, where have I heard the name before...' I thought as I was walked into the transporter. It charged up and with a flash, I was gone, it felt like I was broken apart and then pieced back together really fast. I then appeared in a room that looked just like the room I was in. So I walked out of that room and into a hallway that went in two directions. I went down the hallway until I encounter a door on my left. 'Why not, maybe it will help me find out where the heck I am.' I thought as open the door and walked in to a room with a fountain in the middle. What really shocked me the most was the two people that I saw next to a control panel in the wall. One was a boy with bright blue hair and the other was a girl with brown hair. 'What the heck, is that who I think it is? It is, that Fayt. And if that is Fayt, then that must mean that I'm in Star Ocean: till the end of time, Awesome!' I thought until the other thought hit me, 'Wait isn't this the place that gets destroyed, crap, I've got to think of a way out of here!' I stood there, thinking of how to get out of here, when someone said to me "Hey?"

I looked around and noticed that fayt was looking at me, so I walked over to them and said, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you have played one of these battle simulators before." He asked me.

"No, I haven't", I said back, which is the truth, since we don't have this kind of technology where I come from.

"Well, would you play it with us? My friend is a new player and she doesn't want to be the only one who doesn't know how to play?"

"Well sure, I'd love to." I said excitedly.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Fayt Leingod." The blue haired boy said.

"I'm Sophia, Sophia Esteed." The brown haired girl said with a smile.

I was about to tell them my name when I thought, 'Since this is a game, I should probably use my character name instead.' I then said to them, "I'm Aaron Ryisen."

"O.K." Fayt said as he turned to the control panel and began typing. He then turned back to me. "What kind of weapon would you like to use?" He asked me.

I thought for a minute and said, "I would like to use two swords, a long one and a short one."

"Alright." He said as he began to type again.

After a couple more minuets of typing… "Alright, I'm done." Fayt said as the game room door opened.

The three of us walked into a room that looked dark with a ring in the middle as soon as we walked into the middle of the room, the room change into a bright green color and the computer began to speak.

"Welcome to the battle simulator. Please set battle parameters."

Fayt then looked at Sophia and me and said, "Well, what do you two want to do? Let's start from the beginning… You wanna take a look at the instructions?"

"I dunno… should I?" Sophia asked.

"We probably should, because we can't have any fun if we don't know how to play." I said.

Sophia blushed with embarrassment and said, "Okay I…I will."

So Sophia and I started to read the instructions while Fayt was setting the game parameters.

After about five minutes into reading it, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sophia asked.

I calmed my self down and said, "I just remembered why I don't read instruction booklets."

After Sophia finished reading the instructions, she started to laugh as well, "They do make you feel stupid."

"Alright, let's play." Fayt said, "Computer, start."

The computer started up again, "Player 1: Fayt Leingod. Character: Sword master Adonis Klein. User level: AAA. Player 2: Sophia Esteed. Character: Flare witch Cecilia Femina. User level: E. Player 3: Aaron Ryisen. Character: Sword master Roji Rensoma. User level: E. Battlefield: Remote city of Listia. Monster Level: E Setup complete. Continue?

"Okay. We're ready." Fayt said.

"Preparing to commence. This simulation system may abort a game if it detects that player safety is at risk." The computer was saying until Fayt interrupted it. "I know that. Just start."

"Confirmed." The computer said, "Commencing game."

A green translucent armor appeared on everyone, Fayt go a sword as a weapon, Sophia got a staff, and lastly, a long, Japanese style sword appeared in my hand and a shorter one at my hip, I swung the long sword, it felt good in my hands and wasn't heavy at all, 'Duh, it a game idiot' I thought to my self.

Then four hyena like enemies appeared with axes in hand. Two of them ran towards Fayt and Sophia, so I was left with two. The first one ran at me with its axe swinging wildly. When it was almost in range, I spun around with the long sword extended , cutting the first hyena in half. The second hyena started to hesitate, so after I regained my balance I took the short sword off my side and ran at the hyena. When I got into range, the hyena lashed out with its axe. I slashed at the axe with my short sword, knocking the hyena off balance and then thrusted the long sword into the hyena's chest, which caused it to fade out of existence. I then waited for the others to finish the monsters they were fighting. As soon as they finished, the armor and weapons disappeared and Sophia sighed loudly and said, "… that wore me out."

"But wasn't it fun?" Fayt asked.

"Well, it wasn't too bad, I guess." Sophia said, out of breath.

"It was great!" I said excitedly.

Fayt looked at Sophia and then at me and said, "What do you say we stop for now and go get a bite to eat or something? You look pretty bushed."

"Yeah, that would be nice, Fayt." Sophia said and then she looked at me and said, " What about you, do you want to come along too Aaron?"

"Well, sure. If you would let me, that is." I said as I thought to myself, ' If I stay with them then I won't die on this stupid planet, and that also means more fights..'

"Sure I don't mind, hey Sophia, let's go find my mom and dad, and I'm sure they would like to meet you, Aaron." Fayt said.

"Right, let's go find them." Sophia said as we began to walk to the exit of the simulator when a slight rumble happened.

" What the?" Fayt yelled as the rumble stopped. Then, the computer started to speak.

"Level two tremor detected. The System will be temporarily deactivated for your safety. We apologize for any inconvenience."

" An earthquake?" Fayt said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. Right after he said bigger rumble.

"Eek!" Sophia shouted as she rapped her arms the nearest person's waist so she wouldn't fall down, which was me.

The earthquake became more violent as Fayt shouted " Whoa!" and fell to the ground. I held on to Sophia until the earthquake started to calm down.

" Are you alright, Sophia?" I asked her because her head was still buried in my chest.

She pulled away in an instant, and turned a bright red, "Yeah I'm fine."

I then turned to Fayt and said, "Fayt, you o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he picked himself up off the ground as the computer's voice boomed over the intercom that could be heard through the entire hotel.

"This is an emergency alert. Hyda IV is currently under attack by an unidentified space craft. All civilians should follow immediate evacuation instructions on the nearest console. I repeat: All civilians…"

Fayt then yelled, "Computer! What's going on?"

"Remote station # 7, Hyda III, and Hyda IV are currently under attack by unidentified ships. Remote station # 7 has scrambled its own ships to mount a counter attack, but they are outnumbered and therefore unable to provide evacuation assistance to Hyda IV." The computer answered back.

Fayt yelled at the computer again and it began to show a video display of the attack. 'Oh great…' I thought, ' I just have to say calm and follow Fayt and Sophia and I will be alright.

Fayt then said, "Aaron, Sophia, let's go." We all then ran out of the room and through the lobby and back into the hall I used to get their, as we entered the transported room a short haired woman in a uniform began to speak.

"Due to the state of emergency, all transporters have been redirected to send guests to a special floor, where a large transporter waits to take you to the emergency shelter. After the arrival of all guests at the shelter has been confirmed, the transport Jammer located in the evacuation facility will be activated. Please evacuated in an orderly and speedy manner."

Fayt and then Sophia disappeared as the walked on to the transporter and I followed soon after. When I reappeared, Fayt and Sophia were waiting in a room with one door. "Alright, let's go." Fayt said as Sophia and I nodded in agreement, and we ran out of the room into a giant hallway that branches off many times. Their, Fayt identified two of the people.

"Hey!" Fayt yelled out to them, and Sophia yelled out.

"Uncle Robert, Aunt Ryoko!"

The brown haired man turned, and when he saw Fayt and Sophia, he sighed with relief and said, "I'm glad you're here."

"You guys too, Dad!" Fayt said back to him.

Then the woman that Sophia called Ryoko ran up to her and embraced her and said, "What a relief! I was so worried."

Then Fayt's father began to stare at me and asked, "And who is this?"

Fayt then pointed to me and said, "This is a friend of Sophia and me, his name is Aaron Ryisen."

"He could be…" Robert said under his breath when Fayt asked him, "What's going on dad? Is Aldian attacking?"

Robert stopped looking at me and began to speak, "Probably not. From the looks of their weapons, it's most likely…"

"Most likely what?" Fayt asked.

"Never mind, we must get out of here. Let's go." Robert said as the group continued to them emergency transporter.

As they approached the corridor that led to the transporter, a male soldier stopped them and said, "Please wait here."

Robert asked the soldier, "Is something wrong?"

"There's a long line to use the transporter up ahead. You'll have to wait your turn here." The soldier replied.

Robert said, "I see. We'll wait here then."

We waited to use the transporter when shots came from the hallway we were in and one hit one of the soldier . I knew what was happing, then two mysterious soldiers 'cough veendini cough' appeared in the distance.

"Damn! How'd they get in this far?" the soldier said as he turned to us. "Keep moving forward!"

"Fayt…" Sophia said with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Yeah!" Fayt said as we were about to start running to the transporter when them mysterious soldiers got into the range and saw are group, he then pointed his gun at us and said, "Here they are!"

"Run for it!" the male soldier yelled at us when he began to firing at the mysterious soldiers, but was killed by them.

"Robert…" Fayt's mother said to him.

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, as I suspected."

"Dad?" Fayt yelled in confusion.

Robert then turned to us and yelled, "Run, you three."

"Uncle Robert?" yelled the startled Sophia

"Robert then yelled again, "Just get out of here!"

"But!..." Fayt started to say when he was cut off by his mother.

"Get moving now, you have to protect her!"

"That's right, hurry! Don't worry about us!" Robert yelled.

After a short silence, Robert then said, "It's all right. We'll be at the Evacuation facility soon."

"Promise, Dad?" Fayt asked.

"Promise!" Robert said.

Fayt looked at his parents one last time before turning to face Sophia and me. He then said, "Sophia, Aaron, let's go!"

"Okay!" Sophia said as the two ran down the corridor.

I was about to follow them when, "Wait, Aaron was it?" Robert said to me.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

He looked at me for a little bit and said, "I have a favor to ask you, will you watch over those two?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Sure, but I'm not sure how much help I could be though."

"Thanks, and good luck on your journey." Robert said.

"What?" I yelled. 'does he know that I'm not from here?' I thought.

"Here, I want you to have this." Ryoko said as she pulled a pendent out of the purse she was holding and handed to me. The pendent was a small yin-yang with a pair of wings on it, a white one and a black one.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a good luck charm." She said.

I put it on around my neck, if fit perfectly, "Well, I better catch up to them." I said as I ran off after Fayt and Sophia.

Little did I know what that pendent had in store for me…


	3. Chapter 2: Escaping the planet, Part 1

Star Ocean: When present meets future.

Chapter 2: Escaping the planet, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, or any of the characters except for me and my sword style.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story, and remember, 'means thinking to myself'.

As I was running to catch up with Fayt and Sophia I heard one of the mysterious soldier yell, "They're getting away! Use the Incapacitators!"

I almost caught up to Fayt and Sophia; I heard a clanking sound coming up from behind us. I quickly started to look for some sort of weapon to at least buy us some time, I spotted an long steel pipe sitting next to the wall, I picked it up and brought it up over my head and slammed it down just in time to hit the incapacitators on the side of its head, the incapacitator lurched back for a second and came back, charging it's attack. I then swung the pipe down onto its head for a second time, knocking it into the floor, I then swung at it's head on more time and it stopped moving. After that one was taking care of, three more came running into the hallway, 'Oh crap.' I thought as someone tapped me on the shoulder, followed by a voice.

"Hey, mind if we help?"

I turned around to see both Fayt and Sophia holding pipes in hand, "Sure the more, the merrier." I said.

As soon as the three Incapacitators were in attack range, all of us struck at them first. I swung the pipe sideways, hitting the incapacitator across the head, it reared to the side and I noticed something, they had glass eyes, or so I hoped. When it regained its balance, I swung the pipe upward, hitting the eye head on. The shattering of its eye convinced me that their eyes were indeed made of glass as the incapacitator fell.

I looked around to see how the others were doing. Fayt was fighting pretty well, but Sophia was struggling with one she was fighting. It knocked her back and started to charge its stun gun. 'Damn, not enough time to knock it off balance.' I thought as I ran toward Sophia. The incapacitator fired at Sophia, who started to try to duck away out of fear of it. I stopped in front of her and the shot hit my left arm, it hurt like heck, but went numb in a couple of seconds. "Damn it!" I said out loud. Sophia, who was behind me, stood back up and said, "Aaron! Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." I told her, but I don't know how in the heck I'm going to be able to defeat this incapacitator with one arm. I tried to move my left arm, it moved a little, and then I got an idea. I held the pipe to my side, I then yelled, "Raging earth thrust!" I swung the pipe up and put all my might into the thrust, the pipe went through the incapacitator's head. I quickly kicked the incapacitator of the pipe and yelled, "Sophia, get back!" as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my chest as the incapacitator blew up, throwing pieces of it everywhere. I held her there for a moment and then she said, "Uh… Aaron!"

I quickly knew what I was doing and let her go and said as my face went red, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." She said as her face went red also, "I mean, you were only trying to protect me."

"Uh guys, we have a problem here." Fayt said.

I stopped apologizing and turned around to see Fayt still had his pipe in his hand as two more incapatitaors approached us. 'Damn it, I won't be able to defect these two with one arm'.' I thought as a little dark skinned girl smashed the two incapacitators on their heads, they then fell onto the ground, lifelessly.

Fayt then exclaimed, "Who the heck is that?"

The dark skin girl then said, "Hey Fayt, Sophia. You okay? You hurt?"

Sophia's face lit up a little bit and she said, "Is that…" Then Fayt finished what Sophia was saying.

"Peppita?"

"I came to check out what all the racket was about and found ya guys in trouble." She said

I stood their thinking, 'Wasn't Ursus supposed to be here with her, and where is the other set of incapacitators.

"Thanks for you help Peppita." Fayt said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No problemo! But we should get outta here. There'll be more of those things coming! It's already a complete disaster over that way. C'mon, let's get outta here!" Peppita shouted.

Fayt started to look down the hallway and said, "A complete disaster--? But my parents." Fayt tried to start down the hallway when Sophia blocked his way and said.

"Hey, wait a sec! Fayt? Forget it! Didn't you hear Peppita? It's too dangerous back that way!"

"But--!" Fayt yelled, but a screaming Sophia shouted over him again.

"Forget it!"

Then the impatient Peppita said, "Come on you two! I already said it was too dangerous!"

'It's like I'm invisible right now.' I thought.

Sophia then told Peppita, "Please, stop him! He says he's going back."

"What? Back…There?" Peppita said with a confused look on her face.

"My mom and dad are back there! I have to help them!" Fayt yelled as he tried to go around Sophia, but was blocked by Peppita. "Outta my way!" He yelled.

Peppita yelled back, "Didn't you hear me? It's an inferno back there!"

"It's way too dangerous!" Sophia yelled at Fayt.

"C'mon you two, out of the way!" he yelled at the two

At this time, Fayt has just about pissed me off, and since Ursus isn't here, I'll have to think of something, and then it hit me. "Hey, Fayt!" I said as I walked over to him.

Fayt turned and started to say, "Not you too, Aaron!" when I punched him as hard as I could in his gut, he gagged and fell to the floor, out cold. I picked him up and started to carry him over my shoulder. 'I've always wanted to hit him at this part anyways.' I thought as I turned to the dark skin girl and asked, "Which way to the teleporter?"

She stood their for a moment and then said, "It's over their." She pointed down the hallway to the left.

"Alright, let's go!" I said as I ran with a passed out Fayt over my shoulder. As we approached the teleporter Fayt started to wake up, he started to wiggle and say, "Lemme go! Lemme go!" As I set him on the teleporter, and then everyone got on it and everyone was broken apart and put back together, we appeared in a cool metal room, where a mal soldier greeted us.

"Welcome to Iruba shelter #5. This is an evacuation shelter located underneath Hyda IV. Please wait in your assigned rooms until the rescue ship arrives. You are allowed to move freely about the facility, but there are some restricted areas. Please refer to the console or ask the nearest official for detailed instructions."

We all nodded, and then Peppita turned to us and said, "All right, then Well, I am going now."

We stood their for a moment, and Peppita said, "Hey… cheer up!" and left the room.

We started to follow when the soldier then said, "Oh, one second, please. You've been assigned to room #506. Remember that."

"Okay. 506 got it." Fayt said.

Then we began to go out the door when, "Excuse me, the male with brown hair, could you stay behind for a little bit." The soldier said.

We were confused for a moment and then I said, "Me?"

"Yes, your not in trouble or anything, I just need to ask you something."

I thought about it, and then said, "Okay, go ahead without me; we'll meet back in the room.

"Okay." Fayt said as he walked out.

"Alright Aaron, see you later." Sophia said as she followed him out of the room.

The male soldier then asked, "You're Aaron Ryisen, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." I said as I thought, 'Oh crap, he found out that I wasn't staying at this hotel.'

"Yes, here you are. Are scan indicates that you do not have a communicator on you." He said.

I started to get nervous and said, "Yeah, well a… about that…" The soldier the interrupted me.

"Here take this one; a lot of people forgot theirs in the attack."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and I took the communicator and said, "Thanks." I then walked out of the room, and into a metallic hallway, I walked down the hallway until I found the room 506. The door opened and I walked in.

It was a high tech room 'As usual' I thought as I looked around the room until I found the control panel. I looked at the control panel, and I did not understand anything on it. So I said aloud, "Computer?" It then answered.

"Yes?" in a monotone voice.

"How do I use you?" I asked.

"Beginning computer usage training program." It said

After about 16 minuets of listening to the computer…

"Whew, now I won't be so helpless when it comes to computers." I said as I walked over to the door and back into the hallway. As I was walking down the hallway I notice a big balled man standing next to a dark skin girl, who was sitting down. I was about to go talk to them when I felt a burning sensation in my back. I ignored it at first, but it started to burn even more, "What the heck!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, my eyesight began to blur and I passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping the Planet, Part 2

**Star Ocean: When Present meets Future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, or any of the characters except for me and my sword style.**

Authors' note: Sorry for the delay, (and this small chapter, I personally blame videogames). The next one will be better. Please keep reading, and thank you.

Chapter 3: Escaping the planet, part 2

When I woke up, I was in a room with a bunch of people in weird costumes. Next to me, setting in a chair, was a dark skin girl sleeping. I tried to get up, but the sharp pain in my back made me flinch. My movement, however, woke up the dark skin girl.

"Hey, you shouldn't get up. The doctor said that you should get plenty of rest." She said

I sat up in the bed and said," But I have to get back to my room."

"Don't worry, I've told Fayt and Sophia that you're here. You pasted out in the hall. Please just stay in the bed for a little while." She said.

I laughed a little and lay back down. As I lay their, I noticed that she keep staring at me, so I looked at her and said, "Yes?"

"Um… mr…" she was saying when I interrupted her.

"My name is Aaron, and please do call me mister. I'm not that old."

She faintly blushed and asked, "Um… Aaron, why did you hit Fayt?"

"Well, I had to do something. You and Sophia weren't going to just leave him there, and He wasn't listing to reason. So I did what I had to do." I said to her

"So you didn't mean to hurt him?" she asked.

I looked her in the eye and said, "No. I did not mean to hurt him."

She sighed with relief and said, "Oh, that's good."

I began to examine her. She was short, with dark skin and her hair tied in pig tails. What really caught my eye is the two metal bands that she wore around here wrist.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh!" she said, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Peppita, Peppita Rosettie." She then held her hand out to me.

I then shook her hand and said, "I'm Aaron Ryisen."

We started to talk about many things, like the circus that she worked in. "What with those bracelets?" I asked her.

She spun around and said, "They're to help keep my balance when I do my tricks, because of my lightweight, I tend to overdo things easily."

"Okay, then what about your family?" I asked.

The tone of her voice changed, to a sadder tone, "The circus is my family." She said.

I then remember that Peppita's mom was dead, and that she didn't know who her father was. "I'm sorry." I said to her to try to cheer her up.

Her voice changed back to her usual peppy self and said, "That's okay. You didn't know."

I smiled and said, "Alright, It's your turn."

"Huh? She said with a puzzled look.

"Well, I learned a little about you, so it's your turn. Ask me anything you like."

I said.

"Well, what about your family?" She asked.

So I started to talk about my family, which consisted of my mom, my two brothers, my sister-in-law, and my niece. I then started to talk about swordsmanship. She was very interested in the subject; she even let me stand up to demonstrate some of the practice stances I made up.

"That's amazing, and you made it up your sword style all by yourself?" She asked.

"Well the basics I made up myself, but my friends helped with creating the moves for it." I said.

Then a woman turned to us and spoke, "Hey you two, It's one O'clock, It is time for you both to go to bed."

"Okay." Peppita said to the woman. She turned back to me and said, "Goodnight, Aaron."

"Goodnight, Peppita." I said as I got back into bed.

I lay their in thought, 'This is so amazing… and scary. I hope I survive this.' I then fell asleep.

A few hours later…

"Aaron! Get up!" Peppita yelled in my ear.

I quickly shot up and said, "What's happening?"

"Were are evacuating, come on." She said.

I got up and quickly followed everyone in to a teleporter, entered it, and vanished.


	5. Chapter 4: Escaping the Planet, Part 3

**Star Ocean: When Present meets Future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean, or any of the characters except for Aaron and my sword style.**

Chapter 4: Escaping the Planet , Part 3 (And the last part, whew…)

We appeared in another transporter room, where a male soldier address us. "Welcome to the Federation transport ship GFSS-12372 Helre. You must have been through a lot. We will soon be departing for Remote Station #6. The Observation bay is located directly through the corridor leading out of this room. Please wait there until we reach our destination. Gravitic warp will get us there shortly."

Then we walked into the next hallway as the ship began to go into gravitic warp.

"Wow, starships are B.A." I said as I kept looking out into space.

"Have you ever been on a starship before?" Peppita asked when she walked up and began to lookout the window with me.

"No, this is my first time." I said absent-mindly.

"Then how did you get to Hyda IV?" she asked.

'Oh crap. I shouldn't of said that this was my first time on a starship, let's see.' I thought, I then said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you the first time. I meant to say that this was my first time on a Federation Starship."

"Oh, mine too." She replied

Then my mind began to wander, 'I wonder where Fayt and Sophia are? I better find them if I hope to get off the ship in one piece.'

"Well, I'm going to go find Fayt, I need to apologize for hitting him." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait a second!" She said as she began to untie one of the pink ribbons from her hair. She then held it out to me.

I took it from her and asked, "What is this for?"

"It for luck." She replied

"Alright, I'll take it." I said as I tied the ribbon around my wrist, 'Although pinks not my color.' I then said, "Well, see you later!" I ran down the long corridor that had the windows showing the outside until I got to what looked like a lounge area.

There were a lot of people in the room, there was also people from different races, Their was one who looked like a blue dolphin, and another one who looks like a cat, or maybe it was a fox. After searching the for a little bit, I noticed Fayt and Sophia setting on what looked to be a bench. I slowly approached them, as I got closer, Fayt, who was at the time looking off into the distance, noticed me.

"Look, Fayt I'm sorr…" I was saying until Fayt interrupted me. "It's all right. Sophia explained what happened, actually, I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I might of die back their."

"It's alright,.. so how is she?" I asked as I sat down. Sophia was asleep on Fayt's shoulder.

"She was worried about you all night, she didn't get much sleep." He said.

"Oh…well, I was with the rosettie troop, they said I passed out in the hall." I told him

"That's not surprising, seeing that you did get shot in the arm by a stun blast. But still, you were using that pipe as if you learned how to use a sword." He said

I scratch the back of my head and said, "Well, I have invented my own sword style."

"Really, what's it called?" Fayt asked curiously.

"It's called the Chikyu-Kiba style." I said.

Fayt expression changed to a mocking one as he said, " No you didn't! Everyone knows that style was invented by Kyle Airion back in 2004 A.D."

'But that's impossible, This is only a game, isn't it…' I thought as I asked Fayt, "Yeah, I was just kidding about inventing it, but how did you know about it?"

"Well I did a term paper about Kyle Airion in my English class. He Invented it as a way to only disable you foe, not kill them, and it contains two sword stances and ten moves." He said.

'Hm… Ten moves… but my style has at least 23 moves .' I thought as a big red ship appeared in view.

Then a announcement began over the intercom. "This is your Captain

speaking. Our ship is currently under attack by a Vendeeni battleship. Our

gravitic warp engine has already been disabled, which means escape is not an

option. All power has been diverted to our shields to buy us some time, but I

wanted you all to know: our chances are slim. I had hoped to transport you all

the way to Remote Station #6, but it seems that is now beyond my power. All

evacuees are requested to proceed to the ship's escape pods. Please remain calm

and follow the instructions of the attendant nearest you as you board your pod.

...Good luck to you all."

As that was said, a laser beam hit the ship.

"Whoa!" I yelled as the ship began to shake, Sophia, who just recently woke up, was startled by the shaking and yelled, "Ahhh!"

When the shaking stopped, I over heard some people talking.

"Let's get out of here!" A girl said.

Then the cat/fox tail girl said, "Right behind you."

"Ohhh! We're doomed…" An elderly man said.

Then a crew member appeared and said, "To the pods everyone, hurry! They're located one level up in the hangar bay. Don't Panic!"

As people started to leave the room, I got up and said. "Come on guys, we've go to get off this ship."

"He's right, we gotta go, Sophia." Fayt said as he stood up.

Sophia got up and said, "Okay!"

We ran until we arrived in the Escape pod rooms.

Fayt began to look in the rooms until he said, "Good. The Pod's still here. Come on Sophia, get in quick! We're running out of time."

Nervously, Sophia said, "Fayt… Aaron… I'm scared."

Then I said, "Don't worry… It will be alright."

Sophia then said, "But…"

"He's right Sophia, a Federation ship will recover our pods in no time. We'll see you at Remote Station #6. Now get going." Fayt said.

Sophia began to speak, "O..okay. You two will follow, right? Promise?"

"Yeah we promise." I said.

Sophia enters the escape pod. We exit the escape pod room when we were stopped by a male soldier, "This way, hurry! There's still two pods left!"

"Right!" Fayt and I said.

As I was about to enter the escape pod, Fayt stopped me, "Aaron?"

"Yeah?" I asked?

"Don't die, for Sophia sake." He said as he entered his escape pod.

'Alright.', I thought as I entered the escape pod.

As I sat down the escape pod, I started to mess with the control panel until, " I think that will do it." I said as I pressed one more button. The computer turned on and said.

"Activation complete… Ejection in 10 seconds."

I waited impatiently for the pod to eject, 'It feels like ten minuets went by, hurry up already' I thought to myself when I was startled when the escape pod was launched from the ship, As I watch the veendini ship fire at the Helre, I felt a searing pain in my back again. Everything began to spin and I blacked out.

Author's note: That is the end of this chapter, the next one should be up faster that this one though, so please keep reading!


End file.
